A Midsummer Night's Dream: Pony-Style
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The ponies perform a play for Princess Luna's birthday. Backstage however, the actors experience with emotional conflicts regarding the play and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by DisneyFanatic2364's _Shakespony: T__welfth Night _and _The taste of Pomergranate _by FanOfCartoons.**

Twilight looked at her clipboard, calling, "Thirty minutes, every pony!" She looked backstage seeing her friends preparing, she moves to Rarity that has a grimace on her face.

She says to Twilight, "Oh darling, it's wonderful we'll be performing side to side, but why did my leading pony had to be… _him_!" pointing to Prince Blueblood who was being pamper by other ponies across the room.

"He was the only one who fit the part. Don't worry, it's just for tonight."

"I admit I had a crush on him but that was before I knew he was such a… Argh! Don't remind me of that night!" she goes back to finishing her makeup, while Twilight did a giggle.

Twilight moves to another sector of the stage, finding her brother and sister-in-law. "Ready for the opening?" she asks them.

"As we'll ever be." said Cadence.

"I can't thank you enough for coming down to this for us."

"Hey, Princess Celestia wanted to do something for Princess Luna's birthday, say just how old is she now anyway?" Shining Armor asks while putting on Ancient Grecian armor.

"You don't want to know…" said Cadence.

"Plus, she can be very sensitive about her age, given the time she's lost on the moon…"

A familiar voice in a sing-song tone called, "Oh, princess!"

"*Groan*… gotta go… have to see a spirit of chaos about who knows what…" she goes and enters a dressing room with a draconquus floating on a couch. "Yes, Discord?" she grumbles.

"Well, if I have to go out there to put my acting skills to good use, the least you can do is get a glass of water to keep my voice from going dry. I do have an important speech in the play that should be carried out well."

Twilight grits her teeth saying, "So you do…" saying outright, "But I have to get ready, too, you know!"

"By all means, of course! You have an important role after all!"

"Argh!" she clomps out of the room and went straight to Fluttershy's dressing room who was talking to the Breezies.

They chitter something, which Fluttershy replied, "Oh, you're welcome, and thank you for joining us tonight. Twilight and I agreed that visuals would be best if we had real fairy-like pony creatures."

"Fluttershy! Your leading pony is getting on my nerves! Can you please get the prima donna his water while I get ready?"

"Of course, Twilight, you're already doing so much for the play…" she flies off and gets the water. Then, with a determined look on her face, she opens the door seeing him on the floating couch and wearing sunglasses being lazy. She faces him midair, "Ahem. Your water?"

He peeks an eye out then takes off the glasses with a chuckle, "Ah Fluttershy, of course she would sent you to do her dirty work." takes the glass and drinks the cup causing the water to float, then throws the water making it explode.

"Shouldn't you get ready?" she asks him.

"My dear, we won't be on in a while, so why rush?"

"It's just… Twilight's already put so much effort into this… It is, after all, a celebration of Princess Luna's birth. It's Celestia's gift to her that we reenact her favorite play from olden times. The least we can do is be ready."

"Fine…" he snaps his fingers and he wore a toga, a wreath crown, and fake fairy wings on top of his real wings.

"Good, thank you, now I better go and get dressed."

"Hey, what's that?!" he pointed up.

"What is?" she looks, but in a flat second, Discord snaps his fingers and the next she knew, she had a toga on, a rose crown, and real fairy wings replacing her pegasi wings. "Discord? What did you…?" she tries her new wings.

"You like?"

"Well, yes… but… why the fake wings?"

"Because I figured you'd look better this way, and I was right! You, my dear, are ravishing…"

She blushes hard, "Well… thank you… and these are beautiful… just promise I can have my old wings back afterwards…"

"But of course." giving a bow.

Twilight's voice shouts throughout the backstage, "Okay, it's curtain time!"

"Um, Twilight?" came up a nervous looking Flash Sentry, "I know we're suppose to act together in the play, but I won't do anything that might make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, Flash, nothing you can do can make me uncomfortable, but I'm glad to see you care…" they lock gazes, until she shook her head, "Come on, we have to stand by."

The curtain went wide open showing Cadence and Shining Armor sitting side by side in thrones.

Shining Armor spoke up, "Our wedding draws near, Hippolyta. In just four days."

"I wait with great anticipation, but four days shall go fast. The wedding will be here before you know it."

"In the meantime, we should celebrate our soon-to-be union. Philostrate!"

Cheese Sandwich comes on in a flash, "You summon me, Master?"

"I did, go forth across the land and make merriment wherever you go."

"Yes, sir!" he salutes and heads out.

"There we go," he puts his hoof around her, "so every pony can be happy as we are…" they touched faces until a bickering arouse and on came three ponies and a donkey.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demands Shining Armor.

"Lord Theseus," spoke Cranky Doodle, "My niece, Hermia," pointing to Twilight, "is set to marry Demetrius." pointing to Blueblood, "By my consent as her uncle and guardian."

"With all due respect, Uncle, I love Lysander…" giving a loving glance to Flash who slightly blushed, but smiled proudly. "I will marry only him."

"So we come to you, Theseus, to settle this matter. I must point out the law that a mare must wed according to her father or guardian, which is me, and I say," turning to Twilight saying in her face, "You marry Demetrius!"

"What a dilemma…" said Cadence, "What is your decision, soon-to-be husband?"

"Hmm…" he goes deep in thought, making a pondering face, causing every pony to look on him in eagerness, finally he said, "The law is clear… You will marry Demetrius."

Twilight's jaw dropped while Flash did a sad face, and Blueblood looked smug. However, Cadence was appalled.

"Ha! I knew it!" exclaimed Cranky, "Come, Demetrius; we have wedding preparations to look over." he and Blueblood left the stage. While Flash comforted Twilight on the side of the stage.

Cadence got off her throne.

"Where are you going, my love?" asks Shining Armor.

"I can't believe you did that…" she said with a look of despair.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you are about to be happily married to some pony you love and yet you force someone else to wed some pony they won't love!"

"It's not my fault, the law states that the choice belongs to the mare's guardian, I had no choice but to enforce it…"

"And how is it different we wed?"

"The law doesn't apply us. We are free to make our own choice."

"That's not fair! I say we cancel our wedding until this issue is resolved!" she stomps off.

"What?! But Hippolyta!" he rushes off stage.

The spotlight focuses back to Twilight and Flash. Twilight does fake sniffles.

"Don't cry, my love; we'll figure something out." said Flash.

"How?" she asks him.

"If no pony agrees to us being together then we must run far from here and elope."

"Elope? Yes! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"You were too grief-stricken, and for a good reason… All hope was nearly gone of us being together…"

"But that will soon change… To the woods we hide tonight."

"Keep promise, love… Look, here comes Helena."

Rarity enters looking crestfallen. Twilight goes to her.

"Helena, why are you so upset?"

"Isn't it obvious? Demetrius loves you more!" she bursted into sobs, "I love him, but he refuses my love!"

"I wish he didn't…" said Flash, "Then we wouldn't be in this mess…"

"I, in return, refuse his love, but he still persists." said Twilight.

"As I do to him…"

"Fear not, soon he will have to return your love."

"How so, Hermia?" looking to her with hopeful eyes.

"Lysander and I are eloping tonight, I figure you should know, as you are my best friend and it's possible we'll never see each again…"

"Oh…" the two mares hug, "I wish you and your love the best…"

"Thank you, we're going to need it." said Flash as he took Twilight's hoof, they both blush to this. Then they exit the stage.

Rarity waves them off, "Tah-tah!" then faces the audience. "I should be happy… but jealousy consumes me… I am thought as fair as she, but Demetrius doesn't think so… He admires her while I admire him. If only I could show him that Hermia will never give him love like I could… Wait… if he sees that she's willing to elope Lysander, and then maybe… he will realize she will never be his and turn to me! It's perfect!" she did an excited squeal, then runs off.

The stage goes black for a bit then comes back on revealing a cottage, where Apple Jack, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and the CMC gather.

"Are we all here then?" asks Apple Jack.

"Yup, that's all of us." answer Spike.

"Just a quick roll call in case; Frances Flute."

"Yo." said Rainbow Dash.

"Tammy Snout."

"Right here." said Apple Bloom.

"Robin Starveling."

"Here." said Sweetie Belle.

"And Snug."

"What up." said Scootaloo.

"Great, now as you all know, the Duke is getting married in less than four days, we need to practice our performance of _Pyramus_, but we can't do that until we have our parts down…" glaring at Spike.

"I'll get there, Petra Quince, I promise!"

"But you don't seem believable, Nick Bottom." said Rainbow.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to impress the Duke if you're not acting like a lover?" said Apple Bloom.

"Let's try the scene where you, Pyramus, meet your love, Thisby." suggested Apple Jack.

"Do I have to play her?" complained RD, "She's such a boring character."

"Yes, now quit your whining and get performing."

Spike got out note cards and rehearse from them, not giving any emotion, "I see a voice now will I to the chink. To spy an I can hear my Thisby's face-"

"Stop!" shouted AJ, "This is what you call romance?"

"I can't help it! I don't know how to be romantic. I've never been in love or any pony was in love with me."

"So you're saying if you can find the means to be in love, you can do the part?" asks Sweetie Belle.

"I think so."

"Go then! We're short on time and if you can be romantic before the wedding, we have saved the show!" proclaimed Apple Jack.

"Not to mention our necks…" breathed Rainbow.

"I won't fail! Next time you see me, I'll be the best player there is!" he walks off.

"Should one of us follow him?" asks Scootaloo.

Apple Jack sighed heavily, "We might as well all go…"

The lights went black then coming on revealing a forest set, which Fluttershy and Discord came on with the Breezies.

"Face it, Oberon, we're lost!"

"We're not lost," summoning a map, "we just took a wrong turn."

"How are we supposed to attend the wedding if you can't even navigate through these woods?! You're the king of the fairies! You're supposed to know your way around!"

"Relax, my queen; we still have a couple of days. Don't worry so much."

"I don't see how you can't be. Sometimes I wonder if you truly care about my feelings…"

"Be still my heart! How can you say such a thing?! You know my love for you is strong!"

Fluttershy could have sworn she heard sincerity in his tone, but pressed forward with her lines. "If what you say is true, then you must prove it to me."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I will stay away from you until you can show me you care…" she and the Breezies started fluttering away, and Sea Breeze went up to Discord blowing a raspberry at him.

Once they were gone, he grunted, "Ha! She thinks she can get the upper hand on me, think again! Plucky!"

In a puff of smoke, Pinkie appears hanging by a rope. "Yes, Sir Oberon!"

"I have a need of your assistance…"

"How so?"

"My queen, Titania, claims I do not care for her feelings… Ah, but I will teach her a lesson thinking she has hurt my feelings by betraying our marriage… Get me the flower that can cause any pony to fall in love at the first thing they see…"

"Done and done!" in another puff of smoke she disappears.

He gives a smirk until his ears perk up hearing a voice, he hides behind shrubs while Blueblood and Rarity come on.

"So where are Hermia and Lysander? I'll see to it that my bride returns while her kidnapper is imprisoned for life!"

"Don't you get it?! She doesn't love you! But I told you this to spare the heartbreak you would have to endure later!"

"As kind as that was of you, but she will love me…" he moves on.

Rarity states in a quiet tone, "But… I love you…" she solemnly follows him.

Discord ponders on this, "Hmm, interesting…"

Pinkie then comes back, "Okay, I got the flower!"

"Excellent! Now, my servant, wait here while I sprinkle the flower's pollen on my queen. Then when I return, I have a mission for you…" he snaps his fingers and he was gone.

The lights dim for a moment giving Pinkie the chance to leave. Fluttershy comes on with the Breezies gathering around her and they sit by a glossy lake.

They chattered something, then Fluttershy answered, "Don't say that, I think I was being too hard on him… He can be a bit forgetful, but he is sweet and does love me so very much… It's just a matter of how far it goes…" she does a fake yawn, "Well, it's time for me to rest, would you sing me a lullaby?"

They gave random yeses, and then started squeaking a soft tune, as Fluttershy slowly closed her eyes. When they were done, they, too, slowly fell asleep. Discord pops in then.

"There she is… the most beautiful creature in the woods…" he brushed her mane, which Fluttershy had to keep still from trying not to smile to that feeling. "I almost feel bad to do this, but she did bring it upon herself…" he shakes the flower, and the pollen was on her face. He mocks a bow, "Until tomorrow, my queen." he pops out.

The lights go out again then come on, this time Twilight and Flash came on.

"I think we walk plenty tonight, don't you?" asks Twilight.

"Yes, it's safe to say we're away from danger. Let us rest here until we can move on." Flash lies down and his eyes droop.

"Lysander…?"

"Yes?"

"Good night…"

"Good night…"

Both fall asleep.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The curtains close, and Twilight sticks her head out between them.

"There will now be a fifteen minute intermission." she goes back in.

"Well done." said Flash.

"Thanks, you… weren't so bad yourself…" she turns her head blushing.

"Um… you know, if you're not busy after the show, do you… do you want to stroll the gardens with me?" he rubs his neck and braces for the answer.

"That would be… amazing! I would love to…"

On the other side of the theater, Fluttershy was drinking water, then feeding the Breezies the same with an eyedropper.

"There you go; you all did a good job."

They nodded as Sea Breeze spoke, "And you as well. But if you don't mind me saying so, but why must you act like you're in love with the spirit of chaos? You really don't."

"That's just it, Sea Breeze; we are acting, and Discord and I are just friends, we've never shown any romantic feelings for each other. Mainly because we don't want to."

"But why are you feeling happy whenever you're around him?"

"How do you…"

"Breezies can know a pony's feelings. We can sense emotion even at a distance."

"Does he… no, that can't be… Discord would never feel that way… I was always under the impression he doesn't like love… but… if he can feel friendship, could he?"

"I wish I can tell you, but it is a Breezie rule that we don't reveal what another pony's feeling to another pony."

"Oh, I understand… and you're right, that's a private feeling that no pony should know about." she sees Rarity reapplying makeup, "There's Rarity, I want to tell her she's doing great so far, I'll be right back."

One of the breezies asks, "Should we tell her that the spirit has a crush on her?"

"No, they have to find out themselves what their true feelings are for each other, because even she doesn't realize how much she likes him…"

Meanwhile, Apple Jack, Spike, and Rainbow Dash were moving sets, getting ready for the next act.

"How's it looking so far?" he asks.

"The play or your acting skills?" kid Apple Jack.

"Well, both."

"You're doing great!" said Rainbow, "Just keep it up for the next act."

"Thanks, I worry about Twilight, though… She's been goo-goo eye lately."

"That's because she's got her crush as her leading pony…" AJ pointed slyly.

"Yeah, those two will be on a date before you know it." said Rainbow.

"That… may have already happen…" he pointed to Twilight and Flash talking.

"What did I tell you?" Rainbow smirks.

On the other side of the stage, some pony else was also watching the cute couple with a disapproving look.

"Prince Blueblood?" Cadence came up to him.

"Ah, Princess Mi Amora Cadenza." he bows to her, she bows in return. "I was just admiring Princess Twilight Sparkle on how she mingles to the commoners."

"As I understand it… Flash Sentry is more than a commoner; he is, after all, in my personal royal guard, as Shining Armor was in Canterlot."

"Yes, I never did question your marriage as he was born and breed in Canterlot and proving himself to be a capable Captain of the Guard. You chose well to marry."

"Um, thank you? So, have you considered marriage?"

"I have, but I will only wed a mare who is worthy of stature… Perhaps the lovely Princess Twilight?"

"Uh, perhaps…" she uneasily begins to leave, "Well, I'm sure you're busy, you are in the next scene, after all."

"Yes, quite busy. We should get together again sometime."

"Yes… sometime… well, goodbye." quickly bows her head then goes to her and Shining Armor's dressing room. "You might want to keep an eye on His Highness."

"Prince Blueblood? Why?"

"He's thinking about courting Twilight."

"What?!" His expression suddenly sours as he says, "Oh, no! Not my sister!"

"I figured that would be your reaction, but I must ask, would you be upset if she was dating Flash Sentry?"

"No, in fact, I'd be thrilled! Flash is a good soldier and an even better guy. I should know, he was under my command during his training. So… what about him?"

"He and Twilight have been closer ever since this play started; I think they'll have their first date tonight."

"Well, I'll make sure to stay out of the way, then."

"Wow, I thought for sure I'd see some protective big brother mode here."

"You probably would, if I didn't know the guy ahead of time. All the more reason why Twilight was suspicious of Chrysalis when she was pretending to be you, because she knew you before when she was a foal."

"Because I was her foal-sitter, that makes sense."

"But believe me, I don't want Twily dating Blueblood, I definitely draw the line at him."

"I agreed. He only approves of our marriage because you were born in Canterlot. I was so upset to find out he would only marry some pony that matched his regal title, and that's why he's aiming for Twilight."

"We should warn her."

"Yes, but after the next act. It's almost time for the curtain to go up and Twilight needs to do the next scene with Blueblood anyway. The last thing I want to do is make her worry."

"You're right… but the minute she's done…"

"Yes…" they touch horns.

Fluttershy finds Discord in his dressing room, he was on the floating couch again but this time he was upside down, letting blood rush into his head if he had any.

"Won't you feel dizzy?" she asks him.

"Nonsense! I could do this all day!"

"Well, don't. You have a play to perform in…"

"Well, duh! I'm not about to miss my big début now!" twisting his body upside up, "We are after all the most important characters of the show!"

"I wouldn't say the most important…"

"Oh, you're so modest! You never give yourself enough credit."

"It's just… I can't face a huge crowd alone… Even when I'm singing, I can't do it with eyes watching me…" she gulps.

He gave a look of concern, "You… you have stage fright?"

"Yes… very much so." she turns away in shame, but he moves her chin with his claw back to face him.

"Now you listen to me, Fluttershy. You have more talent than you know of… You are a gifted singer and an amazing actress! Such talent like that should not be hidden from the world! With my help, you can shine!"

"You… you can do that?"

"But of course! You've helped me out, didn't you? So I didn't have to return to a stone prison… The least I can do is by repaying you and that is by helping you overcome your awful stage fright!"

"I… suppose… could you really do it?"

"My dear, when this night is up, you want to be on a stage all the time! But for now…" summons a pocket watch, "It's showtime!"

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

The audience stomps in applause as the lights became dark again and the curtain draws open, revealing a forest set. Pinkie as Plucky goes all spy mode, sneaking around then spots Twilight and Flash sleeping.

"Okay, Oberon said there was a stallion who did not love a mare, but the mare loves him. So by using the flower on him, he will! And there they are!" she tiptoes Pinkie-style, then ducks in the bushes, lifting her head in a creepy way then she got close to Flash, sprinkling the pollen on him then moves away snickering. "My work here is done." in a puff of smoke she was gone.

Blueblood and Rarity appear in front of the stage not noticing Flash and Twilight nearby.

"Can we please give up this wild chase?!" complained Rarity, "They've long gone by now, I'm sure!"

"You can, but I will go fore! Either you stay here or go back home, it's your choice as long as you're far away from me!" sounding like he meant it too, since he remember Rarity going berserk in real life, he left in a haste.

"Why, I never!" she shouts at him, then sees behind her Flash and Twilight. "Oh! There's Lysander. I must warn him and Hermia to get away before Demetrius comes back!" She shakes Flash awake, "Wake up, Lysander! You must get out of here!"

Flash groans and sees before him a beautiful sight, "Helena?"

"Yes, good sir, it is I, now you must leave here at once, Demetrius will-"

"But why would I want to leave a sight as lovely as you are?"

"Well, how flattering of you to say, but Demetrius-"

"Has no say! Of how we feel…"

"Yes, he has his eye on your Hermia, but if you would just-"

"Hermia? Why would I feel for Hermia while I have feelings for you?"

"Wait… What?! How dare you turn your back on the one you love!"

"But I love you, how is that turning my back?"

"Lysander, you are not you, you would never think of me as more beautiful than Hermia, though we are quite equal in beauty… Still! Something has happened to you!" she quickly rushes off.

"Wait for me, my love!" he rushes after her.

Twilight moans and groans, she slowly woke up, "Lysander… I had the most awful nightmare about you… You were gone and I…" She sees that he really is gone. "Lysander? Lysander?! Where are you?!"

The lights went dark, and then came up showing Spike walking through the woods. The acting troupe was right behind him, ducking between trees and shrubs. Most of those times, Spike would feel something following him and would look back only find nothing. When really the group would be in ridiculous positions in their hiding places, the CMC would stand on top of each other behind a tree. Rainbow had to jump into a pond, peeking her head out of water with a lily on top of her head. And Apple Jack couched in the shrubs, but when she did, a thorn poked her bottom, jumping out while yelling, "Ye-ouch!"

"Petra Quince?! What are you doing here?!" demanded Spike, seeing her.

"Uh…" she was stuck for words.

"Are you spying on me?!"

"No! That is…"

"You think I can't do this on my own!"

"Don't be upset with her, Nick Bottom…" came out Apple Bloom and the rest did the same.

"We all thought you can't do it on your own…" said Scootaloo.

"Am I not a worthy player in this troupe?" he asks with a heavy heart.

"Don't say that! Of course you are…" answered Apple Jack.

"Then why must you follow me?"

"We just wanted to make sure you don't get into something that you'll regret." explained Rainbow Dash.

"Well, thanks for all your concern, but I can handle myself! I don't need your help!"

"But… don't you think…" Apple Jack holds his claw; she felt unsure why she did that, "At least one of us should go with you?"

Spike slightly blushes to her gesture then remembering his lines, "No, I have to this alone, without any distractions." gently pushing the hoof away.

"You take care, then… Meet us at the cottage tomorrow night."

"I will, Petra Quince. I will."

The group slowly moved away, while AJ did a glance back then she moved on. Unknowing that Spike did the same, and looked at his claw. Once the group had gotten off stage, the lights dimmed a little making the forest spooky and dark. Spike pretended to be grappling in fear. As he look around in fright, Pinkie appears jumping up and down happily, humming and not giving heed to the scary woods. Then she bumps into Spike.

"Oh, hello, stranger!"

"Ahhh!" Spike screamed and fainted.

"Oopsie… Hmm… You know, my mistress is resting nearby. Perhaps she'll know what to do with this dragon." She lifts Spike on her back and the lights go off for a second.

Fluttershy repositioned herself from the last act, sleeping soundly next to the lake. Pinkie then came galloping up.

"Queen Titania!"

"Huh?" Fluttershy slowly woke, "Plucky?" wiping her eyes, "What is it?" then sees clearly of the dragon on her back. "Oh, my goodness!" taking the dragon by her side, "Where did you find him?"

"Not far from here. He was wandering the woods."

"He is very cute, isn't he?"

"If you say so! I have to get going, so good luck!" she goes in a puff of smoke once more.

Spike stirs and wakes with half eyes open, "Wha… What happen?"

"Fear not, for you are safe now…" Fluttershy cooed.

"Whoa…" his eyes widen, "What are you?"

"I am Titania, queen of the fairies. Awake, my subjects. We have a guest." she calls on the sleeping Breezies. The Breezies flew up and surrounded Spike as if examining him. "Pray tell, what is your name?"

"Nick Bottom, Your Highness."

"Well, Nick Bottom, you shall stay here under my protection. My fairies shall serve you in the meantime."

"Aw, thank you. I think I'm going to like it here." he takes a load off.

The lights go out again, and then come on showing a clearing in the wood as Discord is pacing back and forth, then Pinkie shows up in a poof.

"You're late! Where've you been?" he demands.

"Apologies, mighty Oberon, but merely what you were instructing, first I found a creature for the lady Titania to fall in love with…"

"Good! And was it an unearthly creature?"

"You mean besides you?" gives a quick laugh until he stare her down, "Yes. And second, I found the stallion that wasn't in love with the mare. The pollen has been sprinkled on his eyes."

"Excellent! You have served your master well, Plucky."

"Does that mean I get a raise?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Aw nuts…"

Discord's ears perk up, picking up an incoming sound, "Get down!" pushing Pinkie into the bushes and he jumps in, then they watch Twilight and Blueblood come on. "Ah, there's the stallion."

"It is the mare, but not the stallion." Pinkie replied.

"Say what now?"

She shushes him so they could listen to the conversation.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Blueblood exclaimed, "When I heard Lysander kidnapped you-"

"Lysander did not kidnap me! I ran away with him of my own free will!"

"Then he tricked you! He stole you away from me! When he knew you were to wed to me!"

"How many times must we go through this? I don't love you! I never had!"

"Hermia, Hermia…" he lifts Twilight's chin, she suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Our love will grow… as long as you accept me as your husband…" giving a genuine smile and he presses their cheeks together. Twilight gives a confused look, as this was not the way they rehearse it.

On the left of the stage, Rarity and Flash notices the same thing, giving troubled looks. Cadence and Shining Armor came up to them giving the same look.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be so bold to do this…" said Cadence.

"If he wasn't under the stewardship of Princess Celestia…" Shining gritted his teeth.

"Wha… What is going on?" questions Rarity.

Cadence explained, "Prince Blueblood has his interests on Twilight, because he believes he should marry her since she is a princess and he's a prince."

"Why… that horrid prince!" gasped Rarity.

"But… Twilight has no feelings for him, does she?" asks Flash in worry.

"Absolutely not!" answer Rarity, "Not after I told her everything about him since I was with him at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Flash," spoke Cadence, "by the next intermission, I want you to guard Twilight at all times, keeping her away from Blueblood."

"With pleasure, Your Highness."

Back on stage, Discord smacks his face, turning to Pinkie, "That was the wrong pony! Now you have to fix this! Find the other mare and stallion and bring them here! Together, they will be returned to their rightful loves…"

"You got it!" she salutes and takes out another smoke bomb, because he was closer to it this time, Discord coughed, not seeing anything and tripped, landing on the stage floor causing his back to hurt. He had to crawl off the stage.

Twilight pushed Blueblood away, "No! I'll never accept you as my husband!" she runs off the stage. Not watching where she was going, she topples over Flash. Their gazes met, and they slightly blush. "Oh, Flash! I'm sorry!" she gets off of him.

"It's okay, I'm more worried about you, you okay?"

"I have no idea why Blueblood did that… We didn't rehearse it like that."

"I know why…" said Cadence then she quickly whispers in Twilight's ear which causes her eyes to widen.

"You mean…?"

Rarity and Cadence nodded.

"Well… I have to worry about it later, right now we have a play to finish!"

"Which means we must get going." Rarity said to Flash.

"Sure you're going to be alright?" he quickly asks her.

"Yes… Are we still up for our date?"

"As long as you're up to it."

"I am…" they give each loving glances, then he went on stage.

Blueblood pretends to sleep while Rarity comes on, followed by Flash like a puppy dog.

"I love you more than life itself!"

"How sweet…" she said unsure.

Pinkie watches from the bushes, "Ooh! That must be the mare my master talked about!" she quickly pokes the flower through the hedge, sprinkling its pollen on Blueblood.

Rarity spots Blueblood, "There's Demetrius, if you do love me instead of Hermia then you must tell him." she pokes him with her horn.

"Ow!" he jumps and gives a grimace then composes himself, "Why… it is an angel in my sight." he slightly overacts.

"Demetrius?"

"I was blind! To not see the real beauty before me! Helena! Do forgive me for not seeing it sooner!"

"Demetrius… I…"

"Hey! I saw her first!" yelled Flash.

"Well, she loves me!" taking Rarity's hoof while Flash took the other, both started tugging.

"What is going on here?! Boys!" she shouts as the curtain closes.


	4. Chapter 4

The audience groaned to the cliffhanger. Twilight pop her head out again, "There will be another 15 minute intermission. Hang tight."

Fluttershy watch the sets changing, and then she heard a loud groan that sound like it was coming from Discord's dressing room. She immediately went in, seeing him lying on the couch where this time it was on the floor.

"Discord, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Ugh, I think I threw my back out in that last scene."

"Oh… you poor thing…" she gets closer and straightens him up.

"What are you…?"

"Now this may hurt a little…" she tackles him the way she did with the bear awhile back.

"YEOW!" his yelp could be heard across backstage, as other ponies turn their heads to the sound. His back cracks and he sigh a relief.

"Better?" she starts rubbing his shoulder muscles.

"Much…" he said in a near vigorous voice.

"There you are, now you'll be able to finish the play." she starts to go.

"Oh but, I think I still have a sore muscle, yes, over here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…" crossing his fingers behind his back. He lays back down as she rubs the shoulder blade.

"Here?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Right there…" he smirks to the side admiring his view of the pegasus.

"What's going on here?!" Apple Jack busted in, "I heard a scream and…" gawks at the sight before her. Discord quickly gets up.

Both he and Fluttershy blush and said simultaneously, "This isn't- That is-" Discord puts a finger to Fluttershy's mouth as he explains, "I had a sore back and Fluttershy was just fixing it." giving a cheesy grin.

Apple Jack raised her eyebrow to Fluttershy who nodded in agreement.

"O-kay. So, ready for the last act, then?"

"Very." he answers.

Apple Jack did a glance then left. Discord faced Fluttershy, who slightly turned pink.

"I… have to go." she quickly flies out.

"Shoot…" he whispered, "That close…" and began pondering of the sweet pegasus.

Flash guarded Twilight's dressing room, while inside, Twilight has a private conversation with Cadence and Shining Armor regarding what to do with Blueblood's pursuit.

"Why in the wide world of Equestria would Blueblood want me?!"

"It's not you he wants," pointed Shining Armor, "It's your new status."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Nothing for now," advised Cadence, "Not until he starts courting; tell him you're not interested."

"And if he ignores that?"

"Call your brother." he puts his hooves together.

"Funny…" she teases.

"No, really. I'd like to set him straight…"

"Oh, Shiny…" Cadence puts her hoof around him, "Blueblood wasn't always a pompous snob…"

"That's right," Twilight pointed, "You guys grew up together, didn't you?"

"Yes… we used to be close when we were little… but our duties kept us apart as we got older and now we're on a professional relationship."

"Sorry, Cady… I forgot that…" he apologizes.

"Shh… You have nothing to be sorry about. Blueblood's made his choice of who he's become."

Twilight give her brother a sly grin, "Cady?"

"Oh, um…"

Cadence giggled, "That's alright, I call him Shiny on occasion." acting playfully towards her husband. The three royals all laughed to that.

Pinkie was humming along backstage, and then she spots Cranky and Matilda. "Isn't this fun?!" she asks them.

"It's wonderful!" exclaimed Matilda, "The best play I've been to in years!"

"Only because I'm in it, right?" pointed Cranky.

"But of course, Doodle…" lifting his chin and they touch faces.

Cheese Sandwich was walking around then saw Pinkie, with a determined look to his face; he tiptoes behind her and puts his hooves over her eyes, "Guess who…?"

"Hmm, Shining Armor?"

"Nope."

"Flash Sentry?"

"Nope."

"Discord? Has to be!"

"Good guess, but no!"

"Oh, then it's you… Rainbow Dash!"

He chuckles then turns her around, "It's me!"

She giggles, "Oh, Cheese! Of course I knew it was you!"

Both laughed until Matilda asks, "So how long have you two been dating?"

They fell silence, blushing, and then quickly said random things.

"Oh, we're not-"

"We just-"

Pinkie points out, "We're just good friends." bumping his shoulder.

"Totally." he returns the bump.

Both mules looked doubtful.

"Mm-hm," said Cranky, "I've heard that one before."

Matida takes Pinkie to the side, "Dear, take it from us: you don't want to lose sight of a pony that shares a special connection with you… See what happened to Cranky and I? If you go away from each other now, who knows when you might see each other again…?"

Cranky pulls Cheese closer and whispers, "You don't want to lose this one kid. She's one of a kind, and I want her to have the happiness I couldn't have right away."

The two ponies look over to each other in realization.

Cheese went forward, "You know… in all my days of traveling from town to town, I have never met a pony as fun as you are…"

"And… I never met a pony that plans a party so amazing in such a fast time… I thought only I could do that… but when we put our heads together, we can do the greatest parties Equestria has ever seen!"

"Pinkie Pie… would you be my very special some pony?"

She gives an expressionless face, giving a dramatic pause, "I… would… love to! And would you be my very special some pony?"

"You betcha!" both began to blush as they started holding hooves, locking gazes, then they had their first kiss!

"Looks like our work is done…" said Cranky.

"Yes…" then Matida looks at a nearby clock, "Oh, dear! Um, Pinkie?"

"Hm?" Pinkie was too entranced into Cheese's eyes to notice anything.

"Shouldn't you be getting on stage?"

"What? Oh! Goody gumdrops!" she light-speeds away, and then comes back, "Almost forgot." pecks Cheese's cheek, and then light-speeds away again.

"That's my girl." Cheese proudly says.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The curtains went wide open, showing the same scene that was last left off. Flash and Blueblood were tugging on Rarity.

"She's mine!" Flash shouted.

"No, she's mine!" Blueblood replied.

Twilight runs on stage, "Lysander! I've been looking everywhere for you!" then sees the commotion, "Wha… What's going on here?!"

"I have no idea!" Rarity cries, "Please, make them stop!"

"Lysander, why are you…"

"I love the fair Helena!" still struggling on Rarity.

"What?! How can you say such a thing?! I thought… I thought you loved me…"

"Apparently I was mistaken."

"How can you say that?! After all we've been!"

"Yes! You and I have absolutely nothing in common with, Lysander! You and Hermia were meant to be!" Rarity shouts.

"Then why does my heart soar for you?! My love, my life, my soul, fair Helena!"

"No…" Twilight lowers her head down in sadness.

In a set of shrubs, Pinkie was watching while eating a bag of popcorn, "This is better than the soaps!"

Discord popped in, "So, how's it going?"

"Not too good. I managed to sprinkle the flower on the other stallion, but then the two of them started fighting for the same mare! Then the other mare shows up only to be crushed by her true love!"

He smacks his face, "Can't you do anything right?!" he rose up as the ponies were bickering, "Sleep!" he commanded. On cue, the ponies fell down into slumber. "Now, with the snap of my fingers, the true loves shall be reunited. The proud stallion with keep the pollen on his eyes to be still in love with the mare that truly loves him. When they awaken, it'll be but as if it was a midsummer night's dream…" he snap his fingers and teleported away.

The lights went dark and switch scenes to Fluttershy and Spike. Spike was lounging while Fluttershy fed him gems.

"Would you like some more, my sweet?" she asks.

"Oh, yes!"

The Breezies were low to the ground as they dragged gemstones, barely lifting them off the ground. Putting them in a pile next to Fluttershy as she took one to feed Spike.

"Would you like anything else? A belly rub, perhaps?"

"If you please."

She rubs his belly as Sea Breeze gathers the Breezies, "This is getting to be too much. The queen has fallen for the dragon. If she keeps this up, she will soon forget her king! We must hurry to save her from a terrible mistake!"

The Breezies nodded in agreement, they quickly flutter away, thus transacting into a new scene where they find Discord. Sea Breeze went up his face, demanding, "What are you going to do about the queen?!"

The other Breezies quickly demanded the same thing. Discord started feeling frustrated then shouts, "Halt! Chillax, will you?! The queen is fine, she'll be back to normal with the snap of my fingers."

They return to the scene where Fluttershy and Spike were, watching behind bushes. She rubs underneath his chin while giving loving glances and Spike taps his foot in happiness.

"Time to end this farce!" he snaps his fingers looking proud, but it seems that Fluttershy was still entranced to Spike. Discord repeated snapping, but it didn't work. This concerned him, "I… I… don't understand! I anointed her with the pollen and it's my will she'd be released! Then why… no… can it be that I lost her…? My queen… my… love… What have I done?!" he falls to the ground and fakes sobbing (they were, after all, just acting in real life).

Sea Breeze gave a wink to Fluttershy and pointed below him, she returns the wink and makes a shushing gesture to Spike and the Breezies. She goes to Discord rubbing his head.

"Get up, my king… for you have shown me you really care…"

He stops the sobs and looks up seeing her smiling, "You… you were faking?"

"Plucky came to me the minute she was told to get the flower… We devised a plan to show you that your lesson would backfire… To see now that you care about me… I am very happy."

He blinks a few times then returns the smile, "My dear… To lose you would be devastating… For you are my true equal… Tonight was proof of that."

"Let us end this game and rejoice to our reunion, we have a wedding to go to."

"Count on it." they walk off arm-in-arm.

Twilight was backstage relooking the copy of the play, following the scene. "Wait… that wasn't in the script! How did you…" asking Pinkie next to her.

"Oh! Discord thought it would be fun to change this scene, he got Fluttershy to go along with it."

"But… in the play… he could gloat about Titana's predicament, yet… he wanted Fluttershy to double-cross him?"

Pinkie just shrugged.

"Wow…" Spike watch in amazement. "So… that's real love… Ha-ah! I got it!" he runs off.

The lights go black, then coming on revealing the four ponies still asleep. A hunting party arrives on the scene, consisting of Shining Armor, Cadence, Cranky, and Cheese.

"Oh, Thesus… I'm so glad you changed your mind…" said Cadence.

"Well, after you made your point, I started readjusting my thinking, and then the lovers ran away, all the more reason you were right."

Cranky scoffs, "I still think I have the right to marry off my niece."

"But every pony deserves true love." Cadence pointed.

"There they are!" Cheese pointed to the four ponies.

The four groaned out of their slumber, turning heads to their rightful loves.

"Oh, Lysander, what an awful dream!"

"If it was anything like my dream, then I'm sure it was!"

Rarity said to Blueblood, "Oh, Demetrius, I wish I could finally earn your love… but if you want some pony else… then you should…"

"Now why would I want another mare, when I already got the mare of my dreams right here?!"

"Ohh! Do you really mean that?!"

"I do."

Shining turn to Cranky as soon as they heard that, "Well, looks like Demetrius has changed his mind. All the more reason to cancel Hermia's wedding to him."

Cranky did a huff then went off stage.

Shining called to the lovers, "Fear not, friends, for I have changed the marriage law, you two may wed at once if you so wish to. Join us, as we head into matrimony," turns to Blueblood and Rarity, "You two, come and be married with us on this joyous day."

"We are honored!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Then it's best I alert the wedding enterminet that they'll be performing for three newlyweds!" Cheese ran off.

The lights blackened changing back to the cottage; the lights came on showing the troupe starting to worry.

"He's not here yet!" Apple Jack shouts, "What if he's hurt or lost!"

"I knew one of us should have followed him regardless!" said Rainbow.

"It's all my fault…" AJ slumps, "I shouldn't have let him go…"

Spike rushed in then nearly out of breath; "I'm… here!" he falls, having Apple Jack rush to his side.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't believe me… but let's just say, I know what love is now…"

"Alright!" cheered Scootaloo.

"Finally!" said Rainbow.

"I know what love is… it's special… something you never want to lose…" he holds AJ's hoof, surprising her, as this was not in a rehearsal, "It caught my eye the moment I saw it, then a face came to me, your face…"

Apple Jack's eyes widened while Rainbow and the CMC exchanged confuse looks, and then backstage, Twilight was looking through her copy of the play again, "Wha… this is not in the play, too! My actors are improvising all over the place!"

"Petra… I love you…"

The troupe's jaws drop, while Apple Jack was stunned, then Cheese runs in, "The wedding of Thesus and Hippolyta became a triple wedding! They'll be arriving back at the palace anytime."

"Huh?" Apple Jack finally gets out of her trance, "Oh, um, tell the duke and duchess we'll be right there!"

"So, um…" Rainbow slowly points out, "Maybe it would be best we switch roles on who Thisby should be?"

"You know… I think that's a great idea." AJ proudly says.

Twilight could only smack her face.

The scene changed then to the palace. Cadence and Shining Armor sat back on their thrones, as Twilight and Flash was on her side, while Rarity and Blueblood were on his side. Cheese came up to them bowing his head.

"Milords and miladies, I give you the finest acting troupe in all the land! tonight, they shall perform the play, Promedius! No, wait." gets out a note card, "_Pyramus_!"

The ponies gave a clap as the troupe made their way. Rainbow Dash stepped forward, originally it was Apple Jack to give the prologue, but given the circumstances…

"If we offend, it is with good will. That you should think, we come not to offend, but with good will…" she continued delivering her speech.

The play moved on, then came Spike's big scene with Apple Jack.

He spoke in a passionate tone, "I see a voice: now will I to the chink, to spy and I can hear my Thisby's face. Thisby!"

"My love thou art my love, I think."

"Think what thou wilt, I am thy lover's grace; And like Limander, am I trusty still."

"And I like Helen, till the Fates me kill."

"Not Shafalus to Procrus was so true."

"As Shafalus to Procrus, I to you."

"O! Kiss me through the hole of this vile wall."

"I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all."

"Wilt thou at Ninny's tomb meet me straightway?"

"Tide life, tide death, I come without delay."

They performed the rest of the play, then when they had finished, they gave a bow as the newlyweds clapped to their act.

Shining Armor spoke, "Come then, we have much to celebrate." he leads the way guiding the others off stage.

Pinkie then comes on, jumping up and down, followed by Fluttershy and Discord, then the Breezies.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! There were not one, but three weddings today!"

"That's so many couples that need happiness." pointed Discord.

"Indeed, we must bless this place so they will be happy for the rest of their days." said Fluttershy.

"Much like us, wouldn't you say?" he touched her chin.

She blushed, "Yes… very much like us…" turns to the Breezies, "Now my little ones, perform the dance of joy for each married couple."

They nodded and moved in a circle, twirling and swirling in sync. When it was done, they moved off stage with Fluttershy and Discord, leaving Pinkie to address the audience.

"If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, that you have but slumb'red here, while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream, gentles, do not reprehend. If you give pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Plucky, if we have unearned luck. Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, we will make amends ere long: Else the Plucky a liar call. So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends: And Robin shall restore amends." the lights went black.

**It's not over yet! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The audience cheered as the lights came on, showing the entire cast taking their bows. The curtain closed then and excitement ran up the crew.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Discord.

"No, not at all…" Fluttershy turns her head slightly turning pink, "Thanks to you…"

"You can keep the wings, you know. Personally, you look much better and prettier with them on."

"Oh, Discord… I do love them but I need my old wings."

"Alright, have it your way, a deal is a deal." uses his tail to do the snapping and her pegasi wings came back, she smiled then took his paw, "Come with me…" he gives a confused look as she led him to somewhere.

"You were amazing!" said Cheese.

"No, you were amazing!" replied Pinkie.

"No, you were!" he insisted as the two headed out.

Apple Jack and Spike moved across the stage away from prying ears and eyes.

"I have to know… did you mean those things?" she asks.

"I may have ad-libbed some lines… so… yes. Let's face it, AJ, you're awesome! In fact, you're the only one that never has to rely on me! The others do, but not you!"

"So do you, sugar cube, I guess when it comes down to that, we're a lot alike…" she slightly blushes.

Spike lifted his claw to do a hoof bump, but instead, she pulls him into a hug. He gives in as they stay in a loving embrace.

Right next to the curtains, the trio of royals plus Flash talk together. Blueblood and Rarity already went to change out of their costumes.

"Well, I think this was a success!" said Cadence, "Despite some changes that have happened and the intermissions were strange."

"I know," groaned Twilight, "all that rehearsing and things went awry. I sure hope Princess Luna liked it…"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

They turn to see the princesses Luna and Celestia.

"Princesses!" all four said and bow their heads out of respect.

Luna continues, "This was the best present I have received in a long time… Thank you, Sister; thank you all for putting this together."

"The night's not over yet." pointed Celestia.

"But of course it isn't." her sister replied.

"There's still your party outside." said Cadence.

"Party?"

"Follow us." said Twilight, leading the way.

Making it to the gardens, it was lit up with lights, in the middle of the courtyard was a large four layer cake decorated blue and black matching Luna's coloring. Almost immediately, ponies pop out of hiding places; Pinkie and Cheese pop out from each side, all shouting, "Surprise!"

Then coming from a distance, the Wonderbolts made their appearance displaying their skills. They made their landing with Rainbow each giving them a hoof bump, "Way to go, Fleetfoot! Majorly awesome, Spitfire! You rock, Soarin'!"

"Back at you, Dashie!" he replied, "Uh, it is okay to call you, Dashie, right?"

"Only my friends do, but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Say, you wanna go hang out?"

"Totally!"

The four princesses gather by the cake, reviewing the play.

"I'm sorry if some things weren't like in the actual play." Twilight apologies.

Luna waves it off, "Don't be, I've seen many versions of the play being the same. This time, I was glad to see some twists and turns in it for once."

"Speaking of twists and turns," declared Cadence, "where did Discord go?"

"Come to think of it," proclaimed Twilight, "I haven't seen him or Fluttershy since the end of the show."

"Very curious…" voiced Celestia in an almost mischievous way.

In fact, just at that time, both he and Fluttershy were on a balcony overlooking the party.

"Don't you want to join?" he asks her.

"No, I just want to stay up here, and talk to you."

This intrigued him, they've written to each other on occasion, but rarely had a conversation unless he counted the time he got sick for real and she had to nurse him back to health, "Alright, talk to me."

"How much of that was real?"

He froze for a bit, "Uh, what was what real?"

"In the play, when we were in that scene, we changed. You said it would be devastating to lose me… and that I was your true equal. Was that all for show, or did you mean it?" looking straight at him waiting for the answer.

He was put on the spot, he couldn't admit it, but he truly meant it all, she was his equal, the way she could resist him and how he could resist her stare. Forcing him to corrupt her by hand and her to use kindness on him. Being the animal-lover she was and he practically having animal qualities. It would be actually be upsetting for him to lose her, not only as his first and best friend but a mare that he could've loved, this production has made him realize his true feelings for this mare. He turns away from her, saying in an almost whisper, "Yes."

Fluttershy was speechless for a moment, but then found the words to respond, "Discord… I don't know what to say expect… I think I've come to love you…"

He turns his head back in surprise, "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"But… but… how?"

"Does it matter?" she flies up to his face giving a loving glance, "Just knowing you have feelings for me, really makes all the difference."

Discord was still shocked much like the time she told him they were friends, then he grinned, taking both her hooves, "My dearest friend, you have turned my world upside, and that's saying something coming from a spirit of chaos."

She giggled, "I'm sure."

Twilight was enjoying her cake till Flash came up, "Your Highness."

She gives a sly smile, "Sir Sentry."

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to see the roses?"

"I would." holding out her hoof, he takes it and they went towards the rose bushes.

"Have fun, you two." said Cadence with a grin.

"They make a favorable couple." pointed Luna.

"At this rate, we will have another royal wedding." winked Celestia.

When they were alone in the roses, Flash picked one with his mouth and places it in Twilight's mane, "For the smartest and prettiest pony in Equestria."

"I wouldn't say prettiest…"

"I do. These past weeks, I'm glad I could know the real you, Twilight. I was scared of talking to you at all, since… you are the newest princess."

"And I'm so happy you care just for me, since it's obvious Blueblood wants my title."

"I am privileged to serve the princesses, I could want nothing more, except well… maybe a girl who understands me."

"Flash, I did tell you about the mirror I went into, right?"

"Yes, it sounds strange yet incredible at the same time. Then you told me about my other half, and I would have done the same."

"Of course you would; he was you. Sort of."

"I promise you this, Twilight: if you ever need my help, I'll be there."

"I know you will…" they lock gazes, staring into each other's eyes, they lean forward and were about to kiss until…

"Princess Twilight!" Blueblood called, and then found them, "There you are! I was looking for you."

"Oh, you were…" she said.

"Indeed, I come with a request of seeing you."

"Oh, how kind of you, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"But surely you can reconsider!"

"Her Highness has made her point." spoke Flash.

"I will ask your opinion, Guard, when I ask for it."

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"I can speak to any pony I want! I am a prince! As a princess, surely you must see that." making a snotty pose.

The balcony was just above the rose bushes, so Discord and Fluttershy oversaw the commotion.

"Oh, no." said Fluttershy.

"What's wrong?"

"Rarity told me that Blueblood was trying for Twilight's affections. But Twilight wants nothing to do with him, she likes Flash more than him."

"Hm, seems Princey's not giving up then, if Twilight already told him she's not interested."

"Discord, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't feel this was right, but just this once…"

"Why, you slippery mink! I never took you for the devious sort."

"Like I said, just this once…"

With an evil grin, he snaps his fingers.

"Well, maybe I'm new to this whole bossing ponies around, but I'm sure regal status does not give you the right to put them down!"

"I say-" suddenly an ice bucket of water appears above his head then it tips over landing on his head, "Ahhh!" he echoed through the bucket, "I'm soaking wet! Oh, my beautiful mane!" he runs off.

Twilight and Flash gave each other confused looks, and then look up seeing Discord in the balcony waving.

"Discord!" Twilight shouts, "I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but… thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank the pony who suggested it." pointing to the mare next to him.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Oh, he looked like he was bothering you so much, I had to think of something."

"Well, looks like you did the right thing, then. Thank you both."

"Shall we continue our stroll?" Flash asks.

"Please." they went about the rest of the garden, admiring flowers and talking, then making sure they wouldn't get interrupted again, they lock gazes, and leaned forward, having that very first kiss…

Cheese and Pinkie were dancing in the courtyard. Soarin' and Rainbow were at the buffet table. Flash and Twilight were still in the gardens. Rarity went to socialize with the other Canterlot ponies, with them was Fancy Pants. Spike and Apple Jack were digging into the cake pieces they had seeing who could eat fastest. Fluttershy and Discord, still in the balcony, sat in lawn chairs, holding hands.

Cadence looks around seeing the couples, she gave a smile, and being the princess of love, she felt the affections from each of them. The Breezies saw the party and decided it was time for them to leave. Sea Breeze found Fluttershy and Discord and smiled, knowing that this would happen. Celestia and Luna whisper to each other.

"My sister, it would seem that this play was very real for our pony actors." Celestia said.

"Indeed, a true midsummer's night dream…"

"New beginnings were made tonight; the actions that have been made will come into full circle."

"We shall wait and see…"

They go back to the party enjoying themselves.


End file.
